


Do I Look Like the Princess Peach to Your Mario?

by ShouldBeSleeping



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouldBeSleeping/pseuds/ShouldBeSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our heroes spend a quiet evening at home, and one of them becomes a hero of a completely different nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Look Like the Princess Peach to Your Mario?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another idea I couldn't get out of my head. Blah.
> 
> I don't have a series of one-shots going per se, but this scenario could definitely fall in line with my previous two works.

Walking in the massive oak door, Oliver let out a muffled groan as he rolled his shoulders backwards in an attempt to loosen up the last of the knots that had accumulated in his drive back to Queen Manor. He probably should have worked them out prior to leaving the lair, but between Diggle and Roy's insistence, as well as the tempting prospect of the night off from patrol, Oliver had been in and out in less than two hours. Of course that hadn’t stopped Oliver from handing Roy’s ass to him in a sparring match or two beforehand.

As Oliver shut the door behind himself, he turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiled as Raisa in greeting.

“Good evening, Mr. Queen,” she said. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Queen told me you were going to be late, otherwise I would have left a plate out. I can fix–”

Oliver shook his head, interrupting her. “No, it’s fine. I wasn’t anticipating on coming back this early tonight. I’ll grab something later. Go on home.” He closed his eyes and listened for a moment. “Upstairs?” he questioned.

Raisa smiled at him and nodded. With what was now a full-fledged grin, Oliver walked forward to give the older woman a quick peck on the cheek and then bounded up the stairs two at a time to the sound of Raisa’s soft laughter.

At the top of the stairs, Oliver turned down the hall toward the master suite. He could see the doors were wide open letting both light and laughter spill out into the rest of the large house.

Oliver walked down the hall and then stopped to lean in the door frame of the room, smiling at the sight. Felicity sat propped up against the headboard of the bed surrounded by pillows with Connor at her side. Both pairs of blue eyes were fixated on the massive television that Oliver had labored to move closer to the end of the bed a few days before. A set of long cables ran from an old Gamecube sitting on the floor to two controllers in the hands of the pair.

“Come on come on come on!” chanted Connor as he jabbed at the controller. “Eat my dust!” he crowed.

“Blue shell!” shouted Felicity.

“No!”

“Yes!” Felicity let out a peal of laughter as she fist pumped so hard that she knocked her glasses slightly askew.

Connor scowled. “This game is rigged!”

“And this is why you never play Rainbow Road on Double Dash against Felicity,” input Oliver as he moved into the room.

“Hey, Dad,” greeted Connor, as he stabbed at the controller to bypass the race statistics and awards screen.

Felicity rose up a bit from her spot to give Oliver a quick kiss on the lips. “Hey! I thought you were out tonight.”

Oliver shook his head. “I decided I needed the night off.”

“You mean Diggle and Roy kicked you out,” she returned, glancing at him over the top of her glasses.

Oliver shrugged. “Maybe but I didn’t argue it. How are you feeling?”

“Well I was doing great until your kid decided he’d like to try and kick his way out the back of my spinal cord this afternoon.”

Oliver winced and leaned forward to gently rest a hand on Felicity’s stomach. At eight months along, Felicity had been confined to bedrest by the OBGYN ( _“Do you experience a lot of stress at work, Mrs. Queen?”_ ), and she hadn’t been taking it very well. Thankfully, between videochat and Connor, who had no problem keeping her company after school, Felicity hadn’t completely lost her mind… yet.

“Funny he’s only my kid when he’s making you unhappy,” Oliver said pointedly. Felicity stuck her tongue out at him and then turned her attention back to the screen for racer selection.

“How about a fairer fight,” offered Oliver. He shucked his jacket on the end of the bed, untucked his shirt, and toed off his shoes before climbing in with his family. Removing the heating pad set behind Felicity’s back, he gently urged her forward, so he could sit behind her, with her back leaning against his chest. With a grin and a kiss to her jaw, he snagged the controller from her fingers and let her get settled between his legs with his arms around her.

“Dad, it’s only a fair fight if you’re playing Uncle John,” returned Connor.

“Hey!” Oliver could hear Felicity snicker and then cluck her tongue in disapproval as he selected Mario and Daisy for his cart.

“Let’s make one thing clear, Queen, do I look like the Princess Peach to your Mario?” Felicity asked.

“That depends: do I look like a super short, slightly overweight, Italian plumber?”

Connor laughed as he selected “Random” for track selection, following his Luigi-Yoshi selection.

With a bit of fanfare, Peach Beach appeared on screen, the graphics of the Gamecube more than slightly boxy on the screen of the state of the art television.

“Hit ‘A’!” urged Felicity, and they were off. Oliver managed to get off to a fairly decent start, but as the race went on, he was quickly outpaced. He let out a muttered curse, as an attempted powerslide sent him into the ocean. At one point, Felicity attempted to snag the controller from him, but he gently batted her fingers away… to a disappointing loss.

“Yes!” cried Connor and pumped his fist in the air. Oliver snorted.

“Why am I not surprised,” he murmured.

Felicity twisted around as much as she could to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

Oliver grinned and shook his head at her before turning to Connor. “All your homework done, buddy?”

Connor made a face at him. “I just have to finish some math.”

“Need any help?” offered Felicity.

“No, I think I’ll be okay. Thanks, Mom.”

Oliver froze, and he could feel Felicity tense up next to him. He couldn’t see the look on her face, but guessing by Connor’s reaction, it probably conveyed her extreme surprise.

“It’s okay, right? That I call you, ‘Mom?’ I mean, I know you’re not _really_ my mom but–”

Felicity reached forward and tugged the boy to her, effectively cutting him off.

“Of course it’s okay,” she said thickly and pressed a kiss into his hair.

“Please don’t cry,” pleaded Connor.

“I’m not crying!” replied Felicity but it didn’t sound entirely convincing. She let Connor go and ruffled his hair a bit. “I promise I’m not crying.”

Connor looked at her a moment and then gave her a toothy grin before pressing a kiss to her cheek and jumping off the bed.

“When you’re done, we can get ice cream,” called Oliver as he watched his soon to be older child move toward the door.

At that, Connor grinned. “Give me twenty minutes!”

“It better be done _right_ in twenty minutes!” returned Oliver, and Connor dashed out of the room.

After Connor was out of sight, there was a long period of silence.

“Hey,” he started softly, “are you okay?” Felicity sat very still with her gaze directed somewhere off in front of them.

“Yeah,” Felicity replied. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“But it’s okay right?”

Felicity turned to look at him, and he could see that her blue eyes were just a bit glassy. Her tongue darted out for a minute to wet her lips. “I just didn’t expect to hear that for awhile,” she said and rested a hand gently on her belly. “I feel like some days I’m still trying to get used to–,” she continued, waving the other hand indiscriminately around the room and Oliver.

Oliver dropped the controller next to them to snag both of her hands in his, interlocking their fingers and dropping them to sit on her stomach. He dropped his chin to her right shoulder.

“I know what you mean. It was strange the first time I heard him call me ‘Dad.’”

“But not ‘bad-strange.’”

“No, definitely not ‘bad strange,’” he replied. After a moment, Felicity laughed, and Oliver craned his head to look at her.

“All things considered, I guess I can just chalk it up to practical learning,” she smiled, eyes twinkling. Oliver chuckled and planted a long, wet kiss to her jaw.

“It won’t be too long before you’ll be hearing it from all sides,” he murmured.

“All? As in all _two_? Because I swear, Oliver Jonas Queen, if you think I’m going to go through this hell again–Mmphf!”

Oliver cut her off with a sound kiss, not letting up until he could feel a smile spread across her lips. When he pulled back, he saw that he had knocked her glasses slightly down her nose. He reached up with one hand to gently straighten them over her still closed eyes and then allowed his hand to thread through her hair.

Felicity opened her eyes to smile at him. “Don’t think that settles this conversation,” she said warningly. Oliver grinned, released her hair, and then leaned back into the pillows, tugging her along with him. Keeping one hand linked with hers, he balled the other into a fist and began to gently apply pressure to her lower back with his knuckles. He could hear her sigh as she sank backward into him, head pillowed on his shoulder. Slowly her breaths evened out against his neck, and he could feel her start to nod off when a thought suddenly struck him.

 **  
**“Well no. If this one is going to play the driver to mini-me out there, who do you think is going to be the brains behind the operation?”


End file.
